my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL
This sound effect can be found on Series 1000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info *'First recorded': Between 1960s and 1970s *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': Sound Ideas (N/A) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': December 3, 1985 *'First heard': A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (a Kidsongs video) (possibly) *'Area used': Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 100 Things to Do Before High School * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (Heard once in "Dog's Best Friend" and "The Good-Bye Chick".) * The 7D (Heard once in "Gingersnaps and Grumpy Snaps".) * All Grown Up! * Arthur * The Baby Huey Show * The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) (Heard in "The Wicked Weasel Spell".) * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Summer Job".) * Big Time Rush * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Bonkers * The Big Comfy Couch (Heard in the seasons 1-2 intro in some Treehouse airings of season 1 of The Big Comfy Couch, the seasons 3-5 intro, the seasons 3-5 intro in the 1995 Time-Life Video VHS prints of some seasons 1-2 episodes, and the season 6 intro in some PBS Kids airings of seasons 1 and 3-5 of The Big Comfy Couch.) * Big Time Rush (Heard in "Big Time Rush".) * Bunk'd * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Heard once in "Pie in the Sky".) * Corn & Peg (Heard once in "Bubble Storm".) * Curious George (Heard once in "Curious George and the Dam Builders" and "Creatures of the Night".) * Dog City * Doug (Heard once in "Doug's Dog's Date" and "Doug's Fat Cat".) * Darkwing Duck (Heard once in "Star-Crossed Circuits".) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (Heard once in "Dora in Clock Land".) * Drawn Together (Heard once in "The Lemon Aids Walk".) * DreamWorks Dragons (Heard once in "In Dragons We Trust".) * DuckTales (Heard once in "Time is Money: Ducks on the Lam", "Super DuckTales: Liquid Assets", "Allowance Day" and "The Bride Wore Stripes".) * Eureeka's Castle * The Fairly OddParents * Fish Hooks (Heard once in "Oscar Makes an Impression".) * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy * Golden Book Video Killers * Goof Troop * Harvey Girls Forever! * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard in "Seashore Animals".) * Inanimate Insanity II (Heard thrice in "Kick the Bucket" and heard once in "Episode 11: Part 2".) * Histeria! * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (Heard once in "Donkeys into Racehorses".) * Johnny Bravo * Kidsongs (Possible debut, heard often at the beginning of "A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm".) * LazyTown * Liberty's Kids (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Shot Heard 'Round the World".) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard once in "Lights Out" and "Pooh Moon".) * The Poddington Peas (Heard once in "Dump-Pea's Diet" and "Creep-Pea's Christmas Surprise".) * Reading Rainbow (Heard once in "Barn Dance".) * Rugrats * Shaun the Sheep * Sanjay and Craig * Sesame Street (Heard once in "Animal Sounds Door".) * Splash and Bubbles (Heard once in "Sleepless Sleepover".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * The Stuffed Animal Show * Talespin (Heard once in "Stormy Weather".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Terrific Trips (Heard several times in "A Trip to the Farm".) * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Uncle Grandpa * Wallace & Gromit * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Yoink! of the Yukon".) * WordGirl (Heard once in "The Ordinary, Extraordinary, Botsfords".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Monster Madness".) TV Specials * A Garfield Christmas (1987) Movies * The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1989) * Chicken Run (2000) * Mulan (1998) * The Parent Trap (1998) * Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987) * Planes (2013) * Son in Law (1993) Shorts * Ken Daneyko's Day with the Stanley Cup (2003) (Heard in the beginning of the video.) Commercials * Cheerios Commercial (1997) * Denny's Commercial (2016) * Real California Cheese - Snooze (2005) * Real California Cheese Song Commercial (2005) Video Games *Creative Reader: The Jungle Book *Shrek 2 (2004) (Video Game) Logos * Sunbow Entertainment (1999-2004) (Logos) Promos * Cartoon Network: Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa (2016) * WordWorld Promos Bumpers Canada: * Teletoon at Night Sign Off/Teletoon Sign On (2012-present) (Bumpers) USA: * Nickelodeon Foul Facts - Spit (1990's-2000's) * Nickelodeon ID - Paper Dolls Videos * Baby Einstein: Baby Galileo (2003) (Videos) (Heard once in a low pitch) * Kids Klassics Home Video: Muppet Babies Video Storybook Vol. 1 (1988) * Kids Klassics Home Video: Muppet Babies Video Storybook Vol. 6 (1988) (Heard at the end of "Baby Fozzie Is Afraid of the Dark".) * Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (1985) (Videos) (Debut) * Sesame Street: William Wegman's Mother Goose (1997) (Videos) Other Media * Life Wireless Phones (Used as an alarm.) YouTube Videos * Annoying Orange (Heard once in "HOW2: How to Water a Plant!".) * WhitneyGoLucky * Yo Mama (Heard once in "Yo Mama So Strict: She Wants You Home Before, During, and After Dark.") Image Gallery *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links